Knowing Smirk
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: The group stays at an inn and they deside to switch up the room partners. One Shot HxS GxG


"DAMN IT IT'S COLD!" Gojyo yelled wrapping up in a blanket in the back seat of Hakuruyu. Goku poked him and Gojyo opened his eyes to the monkey.

"Can you share please?" Goku asked shivering. Gojyo opened his arms which of course took the blanket with. Goku crawled into Gojyo's lap and the blanket closed again. Goku fell alseep instantly cuddling deeper into Gojyo. For once Gojyo didn't complain. He actually had to admit Goku looked really cute snuggled up like that. Hakkai smiled sensing his friend's comfort but decicded not to say anything.

"Sanzo how close is the next town?" ok so maybe he still spoke but just to seek something to occupy his mind and keep the ever quiet Sanzo from falling asleep in the cold with no blanket.

Sanzo pulled out the map. "And how the hell am I supposed to read this?" Sanzo glared taking a drag from his cig.

"Remind me to teach you sometime how to read a map." Hakkai laughed as the town appeared infront of him. "Perhaps tonight even." He smiled at the sideways glance he got from his friend.

"Perhaps." Was the word from Sanzo's lips. Hakkai's face lost it's smile. They pulled up to an inn and woke the two sleeping demons in the back seat. Or at least tried. Goku wouldn't wake up. So Gojyo picked him up bridal style and carried him inside. Sanzo was already in there and paid for two rooms. He turned and pointed to the still sleepy water kappa. "You two, last room on the left, we ill have the one on the right." Gojyo just nodded and turned down the hall. He entered the room and closed the door. Hakkai and Sanzo went to their room also closing the door.

--Goku and Gojyo room--

Gojyo laid Goku down on one of the beds and then moved to the other one sitting on the side of it. He took off his shirt and his shoes and was about to lay down. "Gojyo it's cold." Goku said not fully awake.

"Just lay down monkey." Gojyo said. But instead Goku stood up as Gojyo decided to lay down close to the wall with his eyes closed. He felt the weight of the bed shift and knew Goku had layed down on his bed instead of his own. Instinctively he pulled the little demon closer. Goku moved over easily and cuddled next to the very warm half demon. Well the not so much half breed who had entered a full demon form once Goku's leg had accidentally rubbed over a certain part of his pants. 'Damn it why was the monkey able to change me?'

--Sanzo and Hakkai room--

Currently Hakkai was laying on his stomach on the floor looking over the map while Sanzo was at the windowsill smoking and reading a newspaper. "Sanzo do you want to learn to read the map?" Hakkai teased. However the sound had been muffled a bit so Sanzo looked at his friend to see why. Hakkai had taken off his shoes and shirts to lay in just his pants now on the bed closest to the window with the map still infront of him. Sanzo noticed he was staring so he went back to his paper.

"I'll pass." Sanzo said. Hakkai looked up at him and caught the slight pink blush under his friend's eyes on his cheeks. He smiled devilishly and stood approaching the priest in the window. He pulled the paper away with a fake look of consern on his face.

"Sanzo you look flushed are you getting sick?" he put his forehead against the even redder Genjyo Sanzo's noticing the squarm for a reaction. "You are quite warm. Perhaps you are wearing too many clothes." He had yet to remove his robe which was usually the first thing he did as entering a room. Hakkai took this moment to undo the clothing and slide it off the shoulders and down the arms. Sanzo blushed more. "Oh maybe not you got warmer." Sanzo pushed Hakkai away.

"Now I see why Gojyo always has a friend when he is supposed to share a room with you." Hakkai tried to smirk but fell short actually feeling stung by the attack. Sanzo looked at him and felt instantly kinda bad. "Sorry Hakkai." Hakkai put a hand up somewhat recovering.

"Don't be. I went to far." He layed down on the bed again mapping out how they were going to go the next few days. Saznzo stared at him and slid off the windowsill sitting on the other bed. He studied Hakkai's slim form on the bed looking almost as pale as the sheets. He really did have a nice form. How had he not noticed before? He really was quite nice to the eye. 'No no stop that.' He berated himself in his mind. But he still wasn't able to stop he hand as he reached out to touch the creamy skin. Hakkai jumped slightly at the touch on his back but didn't pull away. "Yes Sanzo?" the hurt was still present in his voice. Sanzo layed his hand fulling on Hakkai's back and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Hakkai." Hakkai looked up at him. Oh he really did look good. Without thinking he lowered and took Hakkai'slips gently. They were soft just as they looked. He pulled away and saw the smile on Hakkai's face.

"What took you?" Hakkai said taking another kiss from the priest and pulling Sanzo more down onto the bed.

--Goku and Gojyo room--

Gojyo couldn't get himself to relax enough to go back to normal. Goku just kept hitting spots in his sleep. 'Damn monkey what the hell are you doing? I'm not gunna have control soon.' He slid his hand along the monkey's spine making Goku shudder and wake up.

"Mmmm… Gojyo. That tickled." The still goggy monkey said. Goku nuzzled into Gojyo's neck getting closer to the warmth.

"Goku you really gotta stop doing this." Gojyo moaned. Goku looked up at Gojyo and noticed the new full demon.

"Doning what? What's wrong?" Goku asked sitting up. Which is when he noticed that his legs had been kinda straddling Gojyo but now he was completely over the man's hips. Goku blushed slightly at what he felt between his legs. Gojyo bit his tongue to stop the moan.

"God damn it Goku." He said about to move the smaller demon but found he had no strength to do it. He was actually enjoying this though he didn't really want to admit it. "Goku move please." Gojyo pleaded. "Or I might do something we might just regret."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked still not realizing what was so hard between his legs.

"Goku you're too fuckin innocent!" Gojyo bit out before pulling the little man down and kissing him fiercly. Goku's eyes widened in shock. He pushed against Gojyo to pull away. Gojyo let him. "Now do you get it?! I will take your innocence from you if you don't go back to your own bed!" Goku looked confused.

"But you're so warm and it's cold. And what innocence?" Goku said laying his elbows on Gojyo's chest. "Who said I was innocent?" Gojyo looked curiously at him. "Did you really think Sanzo was really a gentleman? Don't forget we were alone a lot before joining up with you guys. But since then we haven't done anything."

"You're saying…" he didn't finish, just staring at the now sneaky eyed youth of a demon running its fingers over his chest.

"Though you are a bit rougher then him. Hot as smooth to the tough. And a much bigger guy. You still feel nice to the touch. Especially sitting like this." Goku shifted his weight around on Gojyo's area.

A moan escaped Gojyo's mouth. "Goku what are you doing?" but Gojyo couldn't bring himself to stop the boy.

--Sanzo and Hakkai room--

Sanzo was laying on top of Hakkai when the kiss finally released. "Hakkai…"

"I noticed you stopped being with Goku a while ago." Hakkai said flipping them over so Sanzo was beneath the slightly taller man. Hakkai bit down at the area where the neck and shoulder meet and sucked when he pulled away a bruise had already formed. He lowered to whisper into Sanzo's ear. "You're mine now. Goku can't have you." Sanzo gaped up at Hakkai before being caught in a kiss again. Sanzo felt himself giving into the very forward human turned demon over top of him. When the kiss released Sanzo was out of breath. He looked at Hakkai who was just looking down at him. Just looking but Sanzo saw the hidden sadness in the green eyes looking down at him. He reached up to stroke Hakkai's cheek. He leaned into the touch before laying his forehead on Sanzo's chest. Sanzo felt the tears dampening his shirt. He threw his weight into it and rolled them over again so Hakkai was under him. Sure enough the tears were still staining that beautifully pale skin. Hakkai lifted his hand and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not supposed to do this." Sanzo moved his hand away.

"And why do you think that?" he asked and kissed the tears away.

"I'm forcing you." Hakkai half laughed.

"You sure?" just as Hakkai opened his eyes to look at Sanzo, Sanzo leaned in and gave Hakkai a love bite on his neck. Hakkai was surprised. "You're not forching me." He leaned forward and kissed the man beneath him. Hakkai wrapped his arms around Sanzo's waist pulling him closer to him and also deepening their kiss. Sanzo had one hand in Hakkai's hair and the other on the back of his neck also pulling him closer. Hakkai pulled at Sanzo's shirt and felt the smile in Sanzo's kiss. Breaking the kiss to comply as he took his shirt off and looked down at Hakkai. "Your not gunna flip us again?"

"Not just yet. All in good time." Hakkai said putting up his monocle on the windowsill. Sanzo also took off his robe so he too was now in just pants. He looked down at Hakkai and literally jumped him for another kiss. This time more forceful before lowering and kissing down his chest nipping everyonce and a while. But it was when he nipped the collarbone that Hakkai took a sharp intake of breath and clawed into his back.

--Goku and Gojyo room--

Goku had somehow gotten out of all his clothes except his boxers and was now beneath Gojyo who was kissing and biting Goku's chest. Both had since been totally aroused and just making out because Gojyo, now feeling quite different about the demon, didn't want to for him. He moved back up and kissed Goku and felt Goku undo his pants. He broke the kiss and looked down at Goku. "You…"

"Sure? Yes for once I'm volunteering." Goku said pushing off Gojyo's pants just as Gojyo used his claws to cut Goku's boxers for easier removal. Goku shivered. "It's cold."

"Let me fix that." Gojyo said in his ear at the same time he wrapped his fingers gently around Goku's errection. Goku moaned at Gojyo's gentle touches. "Well it's no longer cold…" he bucked his hips into Gojyo's hand. "Well well well. Want something much?" Gojyo taunted blowing in Goku's ear.

"Gojyo…" Goku whined. Gojyo's body disappeared from over the little monkey. He looked up to see Gojyo was swiching postions. Gojyo looked at Goku for the ok as he parted Goku's legs. Goku nodded. 

"Please…" that was all Gojyo needed to hear. He pushed himself inside Goku only seeing the new lover wince once he got all the way in.

"Sorry." He said gently waiting for Goku to adjust. Goku smiled. Slowly Gojyo pulled out then pushed gently back in. Goku winced. "You're pretty tight for not being new to this." Gojyo said. He pulled out as he felt Goku relaxing around him. Thrusting back in he saw Goku's body shake from pleasure. Doing it again making sure to hit the same spot.

--Sanzo and Hakkai room--

Hakkai did indeed flip them over so he was on top the minute he felt he coldn't hold off his want for Sanzo any longer. "Sanzo." He said gently kissing him as he undid the top of Sanzo's pants. He noticed Sanzo did the samething to his own pants however when Sanzo pushed at them he was stopped. This made Sanzo glare up at him. "Not just yet. All in good time." Hakkai did however remove Sanzo's pants and then stopped looking down at him. Sanzo laid out before him truly was beautiful.

"You just gunna stare?" Sanzo asked a little embarassed. Hakkai smiled as he got an idea. He lowered and gently ran his tongue down Sanzo's dick. Sanzo moaned. "What the hell Hakkai?" he said weakly. Hakkai placed his mouth over just the tip and sucked gently. Sanzo gripped onto the sheets trying to hold back his moan. Slowly Hakkai lowered over the erection. Wrapping his tongue around it as he moved down. He paused with half of Sanzo in his mouth and sucked again. This time Sanzo couldn't keep the moan from escaping. It just felt too damn good. Hakkai took in the rest a bit quicker. He sucked again then started moving back up repeating the procedure. "Hakkai stop. I'm gunna…" Hakkai sucked one last time and Sanzo came in his mouth. Swallowing quickly he moved back up and kissed Sanzo.

"Tastes good." He said before parting Sanzo's legs more and positioning himself to penetrate his monk. Sanzo Shivered as Hakkai started to push in. Hakkai stopped and Sanzo glared at him.

"What?" he snapped a bit impatient and wanting this man in him so bad.

"Fast or slow?" Hakkai asked actually trying to think which one would feel better.

"Fast." One word and he thrust in knowing he hit a pleasure spot as Sanzo took in breath, moaned, and gripped the sheets. He pulled out so only his head was still in then he thrust back in harder. Sanzo decided to move his hands to Hakkai's back just before and the thrust made him claw into Hakkai's back. Hakkai kissed him as he did the thrust again and felt Sanzo shiver undre him. He looked down at Sanzo then rested his head on Sanzo's chest. Sanzo bucked his hips getting annoyed at the slow pace. Hakkai kissed his chest as he complied to a faster pace. Sanzo was almost about to peak again because Hakkai had found a sweet spot inside of him and hit it harder with each thrust. "Ha…Hakkai… I'm gunna… cum again…" Sanzo said finding talking difficult.

"At the… same time then." Hakkai said also a bit out of breath. Just as Sanzo's cum exploded onto his chest Hakkai came inside. Both were pretty quiet in their climax. But before pulling out Hakkai licked up Sanzo's cum. When he finally pulled out he stood and pulled Sanzo up with him. "Let's take a shower."

--Goku and Gojyo room--

Gojyo was thrusting quickly into Goku and getting a very satisfying reaction. Each thrust was harder and each brought a louder moan. "Gojyo. Faster. Harder." The sweating Kappa complied. Goku had his claws dug into Gojyo's back and they slid farther down with each thrust. Feeling the climax closing in on him.

"Goku you ready?" he asked seemingly not out of breath. Goku nodded and they both released. Collapsing onto his elbows over the little monkey he layed his head on his chest as Goku played with a strand of his hair.

"That… ws the best ever." Goku said running his other hand up and down the now normal Gojyo's back.

"I'd have to agree." He stood up and headed to their shower. "I'm gunna shower." He stepped in and closed the door. As he was washing his hair her heard the door open and felt Goku wrap his arms around him. Having some soap still on his hands he put it in Goku's hair and washed the littler man's hair. Goku never once let go of him, at least not until he had to. They both got out sharing another 'moment' before climinbg onto Goku's bed and falling asleep.

--Sanzo and Hakkai room--

After their love making Hakkai just couldn't keep his hands off. Holding Sanzo close running his hands over his body. He pushed him against the wall and nipped random places on his chest and neck. He also pumped his once again hard cock until he came again. He also inserted himself into the monk again while they were both standing and having Sanzo's legs over his arms that were leaning on the wall. He took him again before they got out of the shower. Both putting on pants they laid down on Sanzo's bed. Both fell asleep instantly.

--

The entire party woke up late from their nightly excursions. It ws still pretty cold out making all four of them get dressed quickly. Stealing a kiss from their new lovers before leaving the rooms. At the complaining from Goku they ate before heading out for the day. Climbing into Hakuryu Goku sat in gojyo's lap again wrapped into the blanket again and both were asleep. "At least everything is still normal." Hakkai said with his usual smile.

"Until tonight at least." Sanzo said and a knowing smirk appeared on their faces as they drove west.


End file.
